Miley's Descent Into Darkness
by DarkWriter600
Summary: Miley gets raped see what happens nexts
1. Chapter 1

It all started this morning at school. I was walking down the hall going to class when I was stopped by Dean.

"Hey Miley you want to hang out after school today."

He was on the football team and really cute.

"Sure Dean I would love to" I said.

I met him after school at the mall. After hanging out at the mall for a while he drove me home. On the way there I started to feel funny and really sleepy. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. I woke up in a strange bedroom I looked around and didn't recognize anything. Then I notice my hands were tied to the bed and I was completely naked. Then Dean came into the room.

"What's going on? What happened?" I screamed.

"Hey Miley I just put a little something in your drink at the mall so we can have some fun later on" he said.

"What did you do to me" I ask.

"Nothing yet I wanted you to wake up first and I wanted my friends to get here" as he said that two more guys entered the room.

Dean walked up to me and started to rub his hands on my breasts.

"Stop that" I screamed as I struggled and kicked my legs up and down. But one of the other guys grabbed my legs and held them down.

"Now just relax we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Dean said.

"Let go of me" I screamed.

"I'll call the cops you won't get away with this" I said.

As I said that Dean raised his hand and hit me across the face.

"Now listen again bitch I said we could do this the easy way or the hard way" he said.

He took off his pants. He held his dick to my face. "Suck it" he said. I did nothing he grabbed me by the neck and choked me. Once he let go he said it again. I began to take it in my mouth as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"There you go I knew you could learn" he said.

As I was sucking his dick one of the other guys said "hey Dean let me have some". Dean pulled his dick out of my mouth and the other guy held his to my face and I began to suck it as well. "That it keep on going I'm about to cum" he pulled his dick out of my mouth and cumed on my face. Then Dean began to rub my pussy.

"Stop I'm a virgin please don't I'll suck all of you off just don't take my virginity" I screamed.

"Don't worry you will have time to suck all of us and we'll help ourselves to your virgin pussy" one of them said.

I began to scream but the guy who was holding my legs, now stuck his dick into my mouth now. Then Dean climbed on top of me. I tried to struggle but they held me down. Dean then rubbed the head of his dick against my opening. I began to cry harder as Dean began to enter me. As he began to thrusted inside faster my screens were muffle by the dick in my mouth. The guy with his dick in my mouth came in my mouth. He then took his dick out of my mouth and covert my mouth with his hand and said "swallow it" I had no choice but to.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Miley" Dean said as he continued to thrust into me. Dean began to thrust faster into me.

"I'm going to cum into your virgin pussy" he said.

"Please anywhere but inside of me I'll let you cum in my mouth just anywhere but inside of me" I screamed.

"I choose where I cum and choose inside your pussy" he said as he continued to thrust into me.

"But I don't want to get pregnant" I screamed.

"Like I care if you get pregnant bitch I'll cum where I want to" he said.

He continued until I felt him twitch and then I felt his cum go deep inside of me. When he pulled out and I saw it oozed out of me. I just looked at it and cried. Then one of the other guys said "hey Dean I want some more of her".

"Do you want sloppy seconds?"Dean said.

"No I have a different idea" he said.

He smiled at the other guys and then untied my hands and turned me over. He then grabbed my ass with both hands and lined it up with his crotch. Dean and the other guy held me down as he force himself inside my ass. I screamed as I felt him go deeper inside of me. He continued to go in and out of me until he cumed in my ass. At first I struggled against them but then I just gave up and let them do whatever they wanted to me. Eventually they were done and then let me go. I wonder around with nothing but a sheet to cover me. I didn't know where to go what to do. I just walked around the streets lost with nowhere to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I eventually found my way home. I laid down my bed thinking about what happened until I eventually fell asleep. As I slept I had a nightmare it was like it was all happening again. I saw Dean and his friends as I laid there helpless as they took their turns violating me. I woke up covered in sweat. I've looked at my clock it was time to get ready for school. I got up and began to get dress. For the rest of the day it was like my body was just going through the motions. I went to school went to all my classes but it was like I was watching someone else. I was completely disconnected with everything around me. After school Lilly came up to me "Hey Miley, is something wrong you seem a little off today" she said. "Nothing I'm fine" I answered coldly. "Are you sure, did your date with Dean go badly" she said. "I don't want to talk about "I said as I walked away. She didn't understand, none of them understands the pain I was in to know what it is like to have to lay there helpless and powerless as they take turns having their way with you. To have them make you feel like a dirty slut, and to walk around in fear of it all happening again. I just want the pain and the fear to go away for everything to go back to how was before. After school I went looking for a kid named josh. "Hey Miley what's a nice girl like you doing over here over here." "I know you sale and I want to buy some" I said coldly. "I did not know you were interested in stuff like that here you go come back if you need some more" he handed me a small bag and some needles and I handed him the money. I then left, I melted the brown powder and inject it into my arm and for the first time today the pain was gone.


End file.
